No to wybacz?
by Sosierka
Summary: Miniaturka napisana  "Nie gniewaj się na mnie Polsko" zespołu Sztywny Pal Azji potraktowałam ją dosłownie.


Mój pierwszy opublikowany miniFF więc nalegam, ba molestuje, o ostre potraktowanie go i krytykę. Chcę aby kolejne były lepsze w tym celu potrzebuje klapsa w tyłek i wskazówek. Z góry dziękuję.

Napisane do piosenki „Nie gniewaj się na mnie Polsko" zespołu o wdzięcznej nazwie Sztywny Pal Azji. Może napiszę kolejny chapter (w końcu piosenka ma kilka zwrotek). Później możliwy delikatny (?) PolPrus.

* * *

><p>„Nie gniewaj się na mnie Polsko, nie gniewaj się<br>Ja naprawdę bardzo kocham cię, naprawdę kocham cię  
>Więc wybacz mi Polsko, że spóźniłem się<br>Więc wybacz, że na spotkanie spóźniłem się"

„No to...wybacz"

Był jak Ginewra czekająca na Lancelota, jak beduin czekający na oazę...Jak kot czekający na whiskasa! Jednak wszyscy oni się kiedyś doczekali, a Feliks obrastał w piórka podenerwowania bardzo szybko i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał się doczekać.  
>Spojrzał na zegarek. Jego irytacja osiągnęła szczyty, ba, dawno temu kopnęła Mount Everest w grzbiet i teraz sikała nań z wysoka.<br>Wtem usłyszał głośny warkot silnika i na łąkę wjechał, chociaż wkroczył byłoby lepszym słowem, idealnie wypolerowany, czarny BMW F12. Istny cud niemieckiej techniki i motoryzacji.

- Hallo, Polen!- zawołał wesoło Gilbert.

Polska nie wiedział jakim cudem Prusy przekrzyknął radio puszczone tak głośno, że trawa ich otaczająca aż zatykała uszy. W sumie i tak go to nie interesowało, był wściekły z dwóch powodów... Nie! Z trzech i zastanawiał się czy nie znajdzie czwartego lub piątego.

- Przesadziłeś!- krzyknął.

- Och! Polsko, to tylko albo aż Rammstein!- znów przekrzyknął muzykę

Feliks nie był dzieckiem (chociaż czasem się tak zachowywał), więc nie miał zamiaru przekrzykiwać niemieckich zespołów, które grały z natężeniem większym, niż 80 decybeli. Podszedł pewnie do BMW i zręcznym ruchem dłoni zgasił urządzenie grające. Nastała błoga cisza, przerywana rodzącym się odgłosem grających świerszczy, które dopiero co wychodziły z poniemieckiego szoku.

- Generalnie nie chodzi mi o Rammsteina tylko twój dwugodzinny poślizg w przybyciu tutaj! Gilbert, byliśmy umówieni na dwunastą a jest po drugiej!- z nerwów prawie pogryzł sobie język, tak szybko wypluwał słowa- A wiesz, że ja jestem osobą totalnie punktualną! Po drugie...

Prusak uznał, że w całej tej oracji zabrakło tylko końcowego tupnięcia nóżką, ale i tak było efektownie. Mimika Feliksa była czymś, dzięki czemu ludzie odkrywali nowe grupy mięśniowe. Przerwał mu. Bezczelnie.

- Tak, to widać w szczególności po waszej kolei.- stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem godnym starożytnego Greka, połączonym z luzem kogoś kto lubi przypalić marysię.  
>Feliks wciągnął przez zęby powietrze- z głośnym świstem- i wydał z siebie coś w stylu kwiknięcia połączone z wykrztuszaniem z siebie „ghyyymh". Jednak żaden zlepek samogłosek i spółgłosek nie potrafi tego oddać całości. Koniec końców chłopak nie był dłużny. Historia nauczyła go aby nie pozostawać dłużnym. Nauczyła go, że należy mieć ostatnie słowo nawet gdyby było to coś tak głupiego jak "tsieee".<p>

- Gdybyś to ty zarządzał państwem, a nie twój brat, to totalnie zapewniam cię, że po pierwsze nazywałoby się ono Zaglibistośc Prusacka, a po drugie pociągi byłyby widmo- istniałyby tylko na papierze, totalnie! A wiesz czemu?  
>- Nie...- mruknął.<p>

- Ja też nie, ale moja zarąbista intuicja podpowiada mi, że tak by totalnie było, o!

- O nie, kochasiu! O nie! Zajebiście mnie obraziłeś. To był taki liść w moja zaglibistą twarz! To...

- Kochasiu!- blondyn zakrztusił się tym słowem- Panie Gilbert, nasze rendez-vous skończyło się x lat temu, więc totalnie oducz się kochasiowania! Spóźniłeś się stary i to ostro! Poza tym...

- Zajebisty ja się nigdy nie spóźnia, to czas robi coś dziwnego ze sobą widząc moja niepodważalną doskonałość!- Prusy począł gadać o sobie a to oznaczało niekończąca się paplaninę, z nadużywaniem słowa "zajebisty" i jego synonimów- W sumie mu się nie dziwię!Gdybym zobaczył siebie, to bym umarł z zachwytu! W końcu sam rozumiesz, Polen, że...

Wywód Gilberta na temat swej niezaprzeczalnej perfekcji mógłby się ciągnąc w nieskończoność, więc blondyn się wyłączył. Po takiej dawce narcyzmu, jaką promieniował Prusy, człowiek, a nawet personifikacja państwa, doznawał wstrząsu anafilaktycznego na widok lustra, a na słowo „zajebisty" i temu pochodne obracał się w proch.  
>Zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu był taki głupiutki, iż postanowił się spotkać z Beilschmidtem . Gdy ten jakże genialny plan wpadł mu do głowy, powinien był się rozpędzić, a ściana sama by się znalazła. Czemu? Czemu? Czemu? A bo miał dość tej wielkiej polityki, która totalnie była bardziej zagmatwana niż Enigma. Miał dość sprawdzania się w praktyce powiedzenia „gdzie dwóch polaków tam trzy zdania". Miał dość tego, że miał wszystkiego dość. Postanowił się urwać od szczytów, kryzysów, rewolucji i franków. Uznał, że napisze do tej niemieckiej modliszki. Wiedział, że Gilbert ma nasrane w głowie bardziej, niż młody baran w torbie, jednak był „na emeryturze". Teoretycznie nie egzystował, a praktycznie pasożytował u Ludwiga w pokoju (pokój! To to willa była!) na poddaszu. Uznał, że się napiją, pokłócą , bo na normalną rozmowę nie liczył. Że będzie to genialna odskocznia od codzienności. Odskocznia, po której będzie mu się odbijało piwem i kiełbachami.<p>

- Generalnie głowa mnie boli od tego twojego pytlowania, więc przestań mielić ozorem. Tak jesteś fajny i w ogóle, ale, do jasnej cholewki, spotkaliśmy się aby żłopać piwsko, potem wódę, a na koniec 120% denaturat, który zagryza się szyjką od butelki. Chcę opić się tak, że aż będę trzeźwy! A potem chcę, totalnie, wybiec nago na pole i łapać motyle.

- Aaaaa!- oczy Prusaka zmieniły się w dwa iskrzące radością spodeczki- Chyba że tak, Polen. No to przepraszam, że się spóźniłem. Wybacz.


End file.
